


Once upon a December

by BigLeoSis



Series: Oneshots [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Time, M/M, Unrequited Crush
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:18:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1947825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigLeoSis/pseuds/BigLeoSis





	Once upon a December

**Once upon a December – Severus und Remus**

 

Ich hasste die Zeit zwischen Weihnachten und Neujahr. Alle waren so fröhlich und überdreht. Etwas, dass ich wirklich nicht brauchen konnte. Meine Eltern hatten mir verboten, über die Ferien nach Hause zu kommen! Sie hatten es mir wirklich **_VERBOTEN!_** War das denn zu fassen?

Selbst in ihren Augen war ich ein Monster. Und doch konnte ich nichts dafür, ich war einfach, wer ich und vor allem, was ich war.

Ein Werwolf, ohne eigenes Verschulden, denn ich war damals einfach zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort gewesen, als Greyback mich angriff und verletzte.

 

Im Moment saß ich also allein in der Biblothek und studierte irgendein Buch, dass mich eigentlich nicht wirklich interessierte. Doch was sollte ich sonst tun?

James und Sirius waren nach Hause zu den Potters gefahren. Überhaupt hingen die Beiden in letzter Zeit ziemlich oft zusammen, was mir in gewisser Weise ja auch Peter etwas vom Hals schaffte. Er war wirklich äußerst anhänglich. Was nicht bedeuten sollte, das ich ihn nicht mochte, aber manchmal ging er mir auf die Nerven. Manchmal gingen sie mir alle drei auf die Nerven.

Es war einfach zum Haare raufen. Aber was sollte ich tun? Sie waren einfach meine besten Freunde, diejenigen, die mein finsterstes Geheimnis kannten und trotzdem zu mir hielten.

Das war auch wieder beruhigend.

 

Im Moment wollte ich mir dennoch am liebsten nur die Haare raufen. Meine angestauten Aggressionen loswerden, also packte ich 'Zaubereigeschichte' und schleuderte es halb durch die Bibliothek.

Doch anstatt gegen das nächstbeste Regal zu knallen, gab es einen dumpfen Aufprall und das Buch lag auf dem Boden. Ich hob meinen Blick und das Blut gefror mir in den Adern. WARUM IN MERLINS NAMEN MUSSTE AUSGERECHNET JETZT SNAPE HIER AUFTAUCHEN?

War ich denn in meinem Leben noch nicht gestraft genug?

 

Ruhig Blut Remus, so schlimm würde es schon nicht werden können. Er war zwar auch nur selten zu Hause bei seiner Familie, aber bis jetzt schreit er dich noch nicht mal an, dachte ich mir.

 

Snape bückte sich langsam nach dem Buch und hob es mit finsterem Blick vom Boden auf. Es war wohl beim Fall geöffnet worden und so klappte der Schwarzhaarige es nun langsam zu.

 

„Wenn du schon jemanden mit diesem Buch erschlagen willst, dann wirf das nächste Mal etwas besser“ schnarrte er in üblicher Manier.

 

Ich war im Moment zu keiner weiteren Reaktion fähig, deshalb starrte ich ihn einfach nur stumm an. Mein Gesichtsausdruck musste wohl doch etwas verwirrender sein als üblich und ich kam mir auch vor wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen.

Für gewöhnlich waren meine Freunde noch hier, um mir ein wenig aus der Klemme zu helfen, doch dieses eine Mal sah ich mich unserem 'Erzfeind' allein gegenüber.

 

Snape legte das Buch auf den Tisch vor sich. Mir war noch nie zuvor aufgefallen, wie galant und leicht seine Bewegungen eigentlich wirkten. Großer … was dachte ich da? Das durfte ich nicht. Ich durfte nicht so über Snape denken.

 

Dennoch konnte ich meinen Blick nicht vom dem Älteren wenden, der mich mittlerweilen mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen ansah. Ihn schien es wohl auch zu verwirren, dass ich zu keinem Wort fähig war.

Von seinen Augenbrauen aus glitt ich nun unweigerlich etwas tiefer und versank in diesen unglaublich dunklen, beinahe schwarzen Augen.

 

Meiner Zuneigung für das männliche Geschlecht war ich mir jetzt schon etwas länger bewusst, seit ich James und Sirius einmal nackt im Bad gesehen hatte. Auch damals hatte ich meinen Blick kaum von ihren makellosen und vor allem narbenlosen Körpern wenden können. Doch niemals hätte ich mich in ihren Augen verloren.

 

Dieser tiefe Abgrund, der sich dort auftat, schien mich schier zu verschlingen und ich war willenlos darin gefangen.

Stunden schienen vergangen zu sein, als ich mir plötzlich der wedelnden Hand vor meinem Gesicht bewusst wurde.

Erschrocken schüttelte ich den Kopf.

 

„Hast du etwa auch ein Buch abbekommen?“ fragte Snape skeptisch.

 

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, raffte ich meine Sachen zusammen, sah nocheinmal erschrocken zum Schwarzhaarigen.

 

„Ich ...“

 

Doch was hätte ich sagen sollen? Das ich mich ein bisschen in ihn verguckt hatte? Wohl kaum!

Kopfschüttelnd drängte ich an ihm vorbei, Richtung Ausgang.

 

**~*~**

 

Am frühen Abend entschloss ich mich nocheinmal dazu, etwas nach draußen zu gehen. Es war Halbzeit, also hatte ich noch gute zwei Wochen bis zum nächsten Vollmond, was hieß, dass es mir den Umständen entsprechend eigentlich ganz gut ging.

 

Die Winterluft tat unglaublich gut und ich atmete tief ein, wobei ich meinen Mantel noch etwas fester um mich zog. Von der letzten Verwandlung her war mein Körper noch etwas ausgemergelt und dürr, doch ich erholte mich wieder, auch wenn es mittlerweilen immer länger zu dauern schien.

 

Die kalte Luft um mich herum war eine Wohltat und sie tief in mich einatmend, schlich sich ein leichtes Lächeln auf meine Lippen. Es roch nach Schnee. Ich liebte den Winter, sie war eine meiner liebsten Jahreszeiten. Einfach weil alles so unschuldig wirkte und danach kam der Frühling, in welchem alles zu neuem Leben erwachte.

 

Langsamen Schrittes ging ich in Richtung See, als ich das Knirschen im Schnee hinter mir wahr nahm und erschrocken herumfuhr. Und was ich da sah, ließ mich nocheinmal aufs heftigste zusammenzucken.

 

Kaum einen Meter hinter mir stand Snape und warf zweifelnde Blicke auf mich.

 

War er mir schon die ganze Zeit über gefolgt? Und ich hatte ihn nicht gehört? Der Kerl war gut, musste ich mir eingestehen. Niemand schaffte es sonst, sich unbemerkt an mich heranzuschleichen, selbst wenn ich in schlechter Verfassung war.

Ich schnaubte kurz, ehe ich mich wieder umdrehte und das letzte Stückchen zum See zurücklegte, mir durchaus bewusst, dass mir dieser Tränkepantscher unaufhörlich folgte.

Und das trieb mich wahrlich zur Weißglut!!

 

„WAS! Was Snape ist dein Problem? Bin ich dir auf den Fuß getreten oder warum verfolgst du mich?!“ schrie ich, während ich mich wieder zu ihm umdrehte.

 

Er zuckte nur leicht mit den Schultern.

 

„Du hast mir heute ein Buch an den Kopf geworfen. Das könnte man fast mit 'auf den Fuß getreten' vergleichen nicht wahr?“

 

Eine meiner Augenbrauen wanderte ein Stückchen höher. Das sollte ich ihm abkaufen?

 

„Vermutlich“ antwortete ich skeptisch. „Aber du folgst mir doch sicherlich nicht aus dem Grund, weil ich dir heute ein Buch an den Kopf geworfen habe!“ Langsam kam die Panik in mir auf.

 

Niemand würde mich vermissen in den nächsten Tagen, da all meine Freunde zu Hause bei ihren Familien waren, nur ich war mutterseelenallein hier in Hogwarts. Snape konnte mich also in Ruhe angreifen, ohne das jemand für den Moment Wind davon bekam.

 

„Sagen wir mal, dass ich gern dafür eine Entschädigung hätte.“

 

Ja klaaaar, dachte ich sarkastisch. Wofür hielt er mich? Für nen Idioten? Ich ihn entschädigen, dass käm ja wohl überhaupt nicht in Frage. Dennoch gab ich ihm die schuldige Antwort.

 

„Und? Woran hättest du dabei gedacht? Dass du deinen nächsten verunglückten Zaubertrank an mir ausprobieren darfst?“

 

Woher ich in diesem Moment den Mut nahm, ihm so entgegenzutreten, war mir selbst nicht ganz klar.

 

„Hmm..“ Ein diabolisches Lächeln schlich sich auf Snapes Züge. „Ein verlockendes Angebot Lupin, wirklich. Das wäre vermutlich meine zweite Wahl, wenn ich nicht bereits eine bessere Idee hätte.“

Was konnte denn noch besser sein, als einen seiner Tränke versuchen zu müssen? Schleichwerbung bei James, Sirius und Peter für ihn machen? Das wäre wohl weitaus unter meiner Würde.

„Wir haben doch Weihnachten, das Fest der Liebe und Barmherzigkeit“ schnarrte der Ältere. „Wie wäre es, wenn du später einfach in mein Zimmer kommen würdest und mir ein paar Gefälligkeiten erfüllst?“

 

In diesem Moment klappte meine Kinnlade nach unten und küsste sprichwörtlich den Boden.

Snape verringerte den Abstand zwischen uns, umrundete mich etwas und legte mir seinen Arm um die Hüfte. Ich konnte seinen Atem in meinem Nacken fühlen und unweigerlich lief mir ein eiskalter Schauer über den Rücken.

 

„Würdest du dir nicht zur Abwechslung auch mal etwas Freude wünschen Remus? Ständig sehen zu müssen, wie Potter und Black zusammenhängen. Und sich vermutlich des Nächtens auch etwas Erleichterung bei dem Anderen holen? Ich kann es in deinen Augen sehen Remus, auch du sehnst dich nach so jemandem. Ich kann es dir geben, wenn du möchtest. Und wenn es nur für eine Nacht ist.“

 

Seine Lippen berührten sacht die empfindliche Haut in meinem Nacken und ich erschauerte erneut.

Aber wenn ich so über seine sanften, rauen Worte nachdachte, fand ich, hatte er Recht. Ich sehnte mich wirklich nach etwas Zärtlichkeit und Geborgenheit. Und wenn er es mir nur für eine Nacht geben wollte? Warum auch nicht? Was hatte ich schon zu verlieren? Nichts.

So drehte ich mich in seinen Armen um und blickte hoch in diese unglaublich dunklen Augen, die mich sofort gefangen nahmen.

 

„Eine Nacht?“ fragte ich erneut skepisch.

 

Severus nickte.

 

„Nicht mehr und nicht weniger.“

 

Wieso hätte ich mich auch dann noch dagegen sträuben sollen, wenn auch er nicht mehr wollte?

 

„Aber warum dann noch warten, bis spät in die Nacht? Ich bin hier und du auch? Wir könnten ja auch gleich gehen.“

 

Woher plötzlich wieder dieser törrichte Mut herkam fragte ich mich wirklich. Doch es war mir mehr als egal. Severus hatte mir etwas zu geben und ich war sicherlich nicht abgeneigt, auch seinen Wünschen zu entsprechen.

Severus zog mich etwas näher an sich und begann mit mir im Arm zurück ins Schloss zu gehen.

Irgendwie, wenn ich so darüber nachdachte war es ein wunderschönes Gefühl, hier so geborgen in diesen überaus trainierten Armen zu liegen.

 

**~*~**

 

Auf dem Weg in den Kerker kam uns niemand entgegen. Wie Severus wohl reagiert hätte, wenn es anders gewesen wäre? Sicherlich hätte er mich als Fang für diese Nacht hingestellt. Aber ich konnte ja nicht wissen, wie er tickte.

 

In seinem Zimmer angekommen musste ich mich erst einmal erstaunt umsehen. Wieso bei Merlins Bart hatten die Slytherins so große Zimmer für sich allein? Hatten die irgenden Privileg von dem wir nichts wussen? Das konnte doch gar nicht wahr sein!! Wieso bekamen diese Schlangen so große Zimmer, mit diesen unverschämt großen und absolut einladenden Himmelbetten?

 

Severus hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit seines Umhangs entledigt und stand an seinen Schreibtisch gelehnt. Bei seinem Anblick schoss mir eine ungewohnte Röte auf die Wangen, denn in seinen Schulsachen hatte ich bis jetzt noch nie erkennen können, wie durchtrainiert er in Wirklichkeit war.

 

„Möchtest du dich nicht ausziehen Remus? Du kannst mir gern deine Jacke geben, ich häng sie auf.“

 

Vorsichtig schälte ich mich aus meiner zerschlissenen Winterjacke und gab sie dem Älteren. Anschließend sah ich mich noch etwas genauer um. Er hatte wirklich eine Menge Bücher, die mein Interesse erweckten. Auch Schwarzmagisches, dessen ich im Grunde nicht ganz abgeneigt war, aber nur, um zu verstehen, wie ich es bekämpfen konnte.

Gerade als ich durch ein Buch für Flüche blätterte, legte sich sein Arm wieder um meine Taillie und er blickte forschend über meine Schulter.

 

„Du liest Bücher über schwarze Magie?“ fragte er zweifelnd.

 

„Nur, damit ich sie später besser bekämpfen kann. Und einen Zauber gegen diesen unsagbaren Fluch zu finden.“

 

Snape zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Es gäbe einen Trank ...“ meinte er leise.

 

„Ist er legal?“ fragte ich ohne Umschweife. Ich brauchte ihn nicht einmal anschauen, um zu wissen, dass er es nicht wahr. „Dann kommt es auch nicht in Frage.“

 

Ich konnte das Nicken fühlen, als das ich es spürte und dann spürte ich Severus weiche und warme Haut auf meinem Hals und an meinen Schultern. Es kratzte etwas, er musste sich wohl eine Weile schon nicht mehr rasiert haben, aber das störte mich nicht.

 

Mit weichen Knien stellte ich das Buch zurück in das Regal vor mir, während Severus Hände leicht an meinem Hemd nestelten und es aus der Hose zogen. Ich bekam von seinen warmen Händen, die sanft die Haut an meinem Bauch berührten, absolute Gänsehaut und total weiche Knie.

Ich war 16 Jahre alt und noch immer Jungfrau, gut mittlerweilen nicht mehr ungeküsst, da Sirius mich einmal in einem leichten Rausch geküsst hatte.

 

Ich ließ mich nun mit vollem Gewicht gegen Severus Brust sinken und er umfing mich liebevoll, wobei sein stoppliges Kinn über meine Wange rieb. Ich konnte ihn nun riechen und es war unbeschreiblich. Dieser männlich Duft …

Die nächsen Minuten erschienen mir wie ein Rausch.

 

Severus drehte mich sanft zu sich, seine vollen Lippen verschlossen die meinen heiß und verlangend. Seine Hände berührten meinen Körper überall.

Nur noch schemenhaft konnte ich mich erinnern, wie ich überhaupt auf sein Bett gelangt war, geschweige denn wo ich meine Klamotten gelassen hatte.

Severus schien im Schein des Kamins so wunderschön. Die dunklen Locken umrahmten sein Gesicht wie ein dunkler Heiligenschein.

Wir küssten uns stürmisch und leidenschaftlich, Severus liebkoste meinen Körper mit seinen Lippen, es schien, als ob sich ein fiebrig heißes Netz der Begierde über mir ausbreitete und ich konnte mein Stöhnen und Keuchen nicht länger unterdrücken, auch wenn ich mir die Hände vor den Mund hielt.

Auch seine Zunge schien überall und nirgendwo zu sein. Ich konnte mit dieser Reizüberflutung gar nicht wirklich umgehen, konnte weder etwas normales tun, noch irgendwie handeln.

Und mit einem Mal war Severus wieder über mir, schmiegte sich sein Gesicht wieder an meinen Hals und ich konnte seine Zähne spüren, wie sie sanft in meinen Hals bissen.

Auch hatte er sich in der Zwischenzeit selbst irgendwie ausgezogen und ich konnte seine heiße Haut auf meiner fühlen, und es war, als ob mein Körper selbst in Flammen stehen würde. Ich war so erregt, dass ich es kaum in Worte fassen konnte.

Severus hartes Glied rieb sich nun an meinem, während er mich wieder verlangend küsste. Da ich nicht wusste, wohin mit meinen Händen, verkrampfte ich sie einfach in die Decke, mein Atem wurde immer schneller, bis ich irgendwann dachte, ich würde gar keine Luft mehr bekommen und ich zu explodieren schien.

Der Schwarzhaarige krachte wenige Augenblicke etwas schmerzhaft auf mir zusammen.

Wahrlich ich wusste nicht, wie mir geschehen war. Das war also mein erstes Mal gewesen? Ich konnte es noch irgendwie gar nicht richtig fassen.

 

Severus bewegte sich ein wenig und legte sich neben mich, wobei sein Kopf an meinen Hals gekuschelt liegen blieb und ich genießend die Augen schloss, während er weiter sanft darüber küsste.


End file.
